SvR06 Awards (2015)
The 2015 SvR06 Awards were the fourth annual awards issued to the various competitors, matches, and moments that occurred throughout the year. The awards were issued on January 11, 2016. Results It's that time of year, once again, where we honor the best, worst, funniest, and downright puzzling moments and competitors throughout the year. It's the 2015 SvR06 Awards! The World Heavyweight Title has gone through quite a bit to wind up in the position it's ending the year in. To present the award for Biggest Title Win of the Year, please welcome “The Nature Boy” Ric Flair! The nominees were “Macho Man” Randy Savage winning the title from Sheamus at Laugh Like Pee-wee, Ricardo Diaz winning the championship in the Elimination Chamber at Fist Fuck Yourself, The Rock beating Ricardo Diaz for the belt at Diaz’s Fuck Fest XI, Dynamite Derek defeating The Rock for the championship at In My Ass, Nateflix taking the title from Dynamite Derek at Any Plans For Summer, and Dynamite Derek conquering Sheik and Nateflix for the gold at Dr. Meinheimer. And the award goes to…Dynamite Derek defeating The Rock at In My Ass! The Dark Luminary graciously accepted the award, but admitted that it was difficult to celebrate while he isn’t standing here holding the championship. Derek confessed that part of the reason why his past two title reigns ended the way they did is due to his own lack of awareness, but he assured everyone that he was more focused than ever heading into Laugh Like Pee-wee and that he will be champion once again at Diaz’s Fuck Fest XII. The performers of SvR06 made quite the entrance throughout the year, and didn't even need a backless dress to do so. Presenting the award for Entrance of the Year, an aficionado when it comes to making an entrance, The Undertaker! On the subject of entrances, the Phenom announced that he would be entering the 30-man Laugh Like Pee-wee match on January 24th. As for the award, the nominees were Chris Jericho channeling The Undertaker at Fist Fuck Yourself, Reverend Drew donning white robes at Diaz’s Fuck Fest XI, the Wiley Family showing solidarity through their bandanas at Diaz’s Fuck Fest XI, Nateflix clowning around at Diaz’s Fuck Fest XI, Dynamite Derek rekindling his childhood love of Quailman at Any Plans For Summer, and The Shithouses rock and rolling all nite at Dr. Meinheimer. The award for Entrance of the Year goes to…Chris Jericho! The Undertaker handed the award to Jericho, but not before Y2J had to pry the trophy from the Deadman’s hands. Jericho said that he appreciated the award, but that it was no consolation for being screwed out of the World Heavyweight Championship at Dr. Meinheimer. Y2J guaranteed that regardless of the result of the upcoming Fatal 4-Way match, he will be main eventing the biggest Fest of all and leaving with the title that he rightfully deserves. Here to present the award for The Shockmaster Memorial Moment of the Year, Typhoon! The nominations for these jaw-dropping moments of 2015 were Charles Barkley, British Bulldog, and Jimmy Hart entering the Laugh Like Pee-wee match as surprise entrants, Chris Jericho returns dressed as The Undertaker only for Undertaker to return immediately after, Triple H divorces Mama Barkley after seizing total control of SvR06, The Shark splashing onto the scene by dismantling J-Pac, Super Sheik betrays Dynamite Derek and helps Nateflix win the title, and Chris Jericho along with the returning Wing simultaneously cash in Money in the Bank on Dynamite Derek. And the most shocking moment of the year is…The Shark jumping J-Pac at In My Ass! Typhoon gave a knowing look to The Shark before handing him his award. Rather than give an acceptance speech, The Shark took the award in his teeth and left. Laughter is the best medicine, no doubt heavily prescribed after the bumps and bruises taken by the warriors of the ring throughout the year. To present the award for the Jerry Lawler “Hee-HEE” Moment of the Year, who else but Jerry Lawler! After telling some strange joke about going on a date with a girl with a red head, Lawler read off the nominees for the award. They were Josh the Cat eliminating himself from the Laugh Like Pee-wee match, Ben Unhinged pursues Macho Man throughout the arena at Diaz’s Fuck Fest, “Just” Christian and Chewbacca can’t figure out how to win at In My Ass, Kingpin innovates the 6-Star King Splash at Sewer Surfin’, the man dressed as Wing feels compelled to get himself counted out at Dr. Meinheimer, and El Poopie struts, chops, and woos at Dr. Meinheimer. And the funniest moment of the year is…Ben Unhinged chasing down Macho Man at this year’s Fest! “Macho Man” Randy Savage came on stage to accept the award, saying that he thanks nor owes this to nobody before Ben Unhinged appeared and chased Savage in pursuit of the award. Lawler then made some crack about the two of them having the runs, not realizing how much funnier the joke sounded in his mind. Wars were waged throughout 2015. Some spawned by personal animosity, others by the burning desire to achieve everlasting glory. Presenting the award for Rivalry of the Year, Bret “The Hitman” Hart! Those nominated were The Rock vs. Ricardo Diaz, Triple H vs. Charles Barkley, Chris Jericho vs. The Undertaker, Dynamite Derek vs. Nateflix, Big Show vs. Reverend Drew, and The Wiley Family vs. Upper Management. And the most heated rivalry of 2015 is…The Rock vs. Ricardo Diaz! Diaz accepted the award on behalf of the rivalry, along with the other half of the World Tag Team Champions The Kingpin. The King of Coke claimed that none of these stories feuds held a candle to the war he had with the People’s Champion, especially not anything The Wiley Family accomplished. Diaz promised that, with all eyes on Laugh Like Pee-wee, the Kings of Crime will embarrass the Wileys worse than they’ve ever done to themselves in the past. After its first season of Arrested Developmental produced numerous new stars, all eyes were on the second season to once again generate a crop of potential stars. It was only fitting that the presenter of the award for Rising Star of the Year would be Arrested Developmental’s head of talent Vic Boss. The nominees for this year were Cody Rhodes, Tensai, Razorback, Robo Knight, Garrett Russo VIII, and Wade Barrett. And the award for Arrested Developmental Rising Star of the Year goes to…GR8! The reigning Good Hand and Main Event Champion told his bodyguard Brodus Clay to carry the award for him because he had too much gold to hold already. GR8 claimed that it was an undeniable fact that he’s the fastest rising star of all time and therefore the vote was no contest. He concluded his acceptance speech by pledging to still be the holder of both titles by the time Developmental Hell 24: Electric Boogaloo was in the record books. It's said that teamwork divides the task and multiplies the success, and success is certainly what these six tandems experienced throughout 2015. Presenting the award for Team of the Year, SvR06 Hall of Fame team The Legion of Doom. The nominated teams were Brock Lesnar and Vigo the Carpathian, Upper Management, The Wiley Family, The Church of Drewdaism, The Dust Busters, and The Kings of Crime. And the award for Team of the Year goes to…The Dust Busters, Goldust and Diamondust! The former tag team champions admitted that 2015 didn’t end how they would have liked, but they promised that they won’t be held down. Goldust topped it all off by stating that they may be painted gold, but they’re as hard as diamonds. Many reached out and grabbed the metaphorical brass ring in 2015, but only one can truly be considered this year's breakout star. Here to present the award for Breakout Star of the Year, last year’s winner Wrestler: Unstoppable. This year’s nominees were Wing, Mark Jindrak, Batista, The Shark, Scott Steiner, and “Just” Christian. And the winner for Breakout Star of the Year is…The Shark! This time, the vicious behemoth spoke. He announced that he wanted a spot in the 2016 Laugh Like Pee-wee match, so he could devour 29 others on his path to Diaz’s Fuck Fest. He then turned his attention to presenter Wrestler: Unstoppable and said that he thought he would have himself an appetizer right now. Before he could lay a hand on the Secret Agent Man, J-Pac rushed the stage and began pummeling The Shark with a flurry of punches. The Infinity Kid then grabbed his enemy’s award and cracked him over the head with it, leaving the monstrous Shark seething in fury. The battles waged throughout 2015 were fought for glory, pride, and the prospect of being the best. Some between former friends, some between bitter enemies. The Match of the Year award was presented by “Stone Cold” Steve Austin. The nominated matches were The Rock vs. Ricardo Diaz for the World Heavyweight Championship at Diaz’s Fuck Fest XI, The Dust Busters vs. Royal Pains at In My Ass, Chris Jericho vs. The Undertaker in a Hell in a Cell match at In My Ass, Dynamite Derek vs. The Rock for the World Heavyweight Championship at In My Ass, “Macho Man” Randy Savage vs. Hogan 80s at Sewer Surfin’, and Team Barkley vs. Team Triple H at Dr. Meinheimer. And the winner for match of the year is…”Macho Man” Randy Savage vs. Hogan 80s! Macho Man accepted the award, pointing out that Hogan couldn’t be on hand because he put him in the retirement home where he belongs. But he decided to go one step further and dedicated his performance in the 30-man Laugh Like Pee-wee match to the fallen Hogan. Six of the elite have been nominated, but only one can truly hold the title of being the top star of 2015. They've all been champions and provided us with unforgettable moments throughout the year. To present the award to the Superstar of the Year, SvR06 Commissioner Charles Barkley. The nominated six for 2015 are Sheamus, “Macho Man” Randy Savage, Ricardo Diaz, The Rock, Dynamite Derek, and Nateflix. And the award for Superstar of the Year for the year of 2015 goes to…The Rock! The Great One accepted the award, but said that the people were the ones to thank for making it happen. And not just all of the viewers and those who voted, but the ones who brought the best out of him in 2015. To Brock Lesnar and Vigo the Carpathian for kicking his candy ass and reminding him to hit back twice as hard the next time. To Ricardo Diaz for being such an annoying prick that it inspired him to get back to his roots and become World Heavyweight Champion once again. And to Dynamite Derek for giving him the best damn match he could ask for from an opponent. The Rock concluded by saying that this award may be given to him, but at the end of the day, it’s truly for the people.